


Day 3: mirror

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Boring stuff, Felix gets bored, Fluff, M/M, That's not a surprise, funny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Kudos: 9





	Day 3: mirror

“This is sooo boring. Boring, boring, boring…” I complain, spinning around on the chair that the Detective has gifted me with at his office.

Luke scoffs in disbelief - I only have been for fifteen minutes, it seems that it’s too early to be bored. 

“Felix… This is the real detective job. Sadly, not everything is action, shooting Adam, field work and supernatural murders. Actually, I think I spend nearly 80% of my time with reports… Why you don’t give me a hand with the filing?” he suggests, hopeful that I would help to ease his job. 

Nothing farther from reality. 

I roll my eyes and purse my lips. “Luke… If there’s something worse than fill out reports if filing them,” I state before giving some more spins on the chair. 

It’s after the second one that I realize he is still looking at me, his hand held out with some folders. 

And those beautiful blue eyes… Damn him! He’s me wrapped around his finger!

“Ok, ok!” Full of guilt, I stop and stand up. I wobble to the left and to the right. I love that feeling. Lightheaded. Dizziness. 

He looks like a sad puppy, staring at me with his big eyes. How can I say  _ no _ to him? 

“But just because you are adorable, you know that?” I state, grabbing the files and slumping back into the chair, not before thrilling at the beautiful smile he gives me. 

Handsome devil… 

I try to focus very hard. I’m aware it’s not my best treat. But I do try. 

Alphabetical order. Put them in order… A after B after C… And on and on… And why C looks like a moon...? I wonder if there’s full moon today…? Impossible to know if the sky is covered like yesterday…

Damn it! Focus!

C… D… E… There’s no E… That’s weird…

I spin on the chair. Just one. To ease the boredom. 

And it’s then when I see it. The reflection on the wall. 

The chair - and my task - lose interest immediately when a new distraction comes up to mind. 

I stop the spinning, put the files away and stand up. 

And I wobble a bit again, have I say that I love the feeling? It’s actually like being drunk.

Quite unsteadily, I towards the **_mirror_** next to the door - small, squared, not framed and nearly as boring as the Detective right now - and place my hands on the sides of it. 

I hear Luke sigh. 

I pull a face. 

The mirror copies it.

Then, I stick my tongue out as much as I can and try to touch my nose. 

I can! I didn’t know I could!

And then, I pull another face, just for fun.

“What are you doing, Felix?” I hear Luke asking from the desk, tired and resigned tone. And perhaps a bit annoyed as well.

“Nothing, just having a bit of a break; pulling funny faces on the mirror...” I explain, looking at him with my best charming and innocent tone.

The Detective stares at me, trying to decide if I’m joking or just insane and his expression is absolutely lovely.

“Can vampires even do that? Reflect on mirrors?” he asks seriously, although his tone is laced with sarcasm and the smirk that twists his lips is sly. 

He is teasing me and I love it.

I purse my lips, the retort ready for him. “Luke, my dear… How do you think this beautiful and seductive look of me is obtained every morning if not looking in a mirror…?” I reply, my hand accompanying my words, sliding from my face to my body, corroborating my point. 

And, then, something wonderful happens. He laughs. Luke cackles a loud and clear laugh and I love him. 

“You have no idea about pulling faces, Felix. Move away and let the professionals work…” he says, standing up and marching towards me. He stops right behind me and circles his arms on my waist, his chin over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him but being both still staring at the mirror.

My heart flutters and I smile goofily with his unexpected show of affection. 

And then… sticks his tongue out, crosses his eyes and makes a funny noise that catches me completely off guard.

I laugh silly and give him a quick smooch on the cheek. “You know what? I was quite wrong. You do know how to have fun.”


End file.
